justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Isidora
( ) |artist = Bog Bog Orkestar |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |dlc = September 25, 2014 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (2016) July 26, 2016 ( ) December 7, 2017 (JDU) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Intense (JDU) |nogm = |nosm = |mc = JDU 1A: Mauve 1B: Prussian Blue 2A: Ancient Pink 2B: Fuchsia-Reddish |pc = |gc = Sunflower |lc = Mango Yellow |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 73 |kcal = |dura = 2:29 |nowc = Zagreb |audio = |choreo = Arben Kapidanihttps://www.instagram.com/p/ez8t8ugaNk/ |perf = Arben Kapidani }}"Isidora" by Bog Bog Orkestar is featured on , , , and . It also appears on , where it can be unlocked through Ubisoft Club. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. In the beginning of the song, he wears a beige jacket, but later takes it off. He wears a partly tucked in gray blue shirt with beige pants and a gold belt, watch, and necklace. He also has short hair and a mustache. Background The routine takes place in an outdoor cantina with chickens around the wooden floor. It appears that a buffet had just ended there. Zagreb_background.png|Background Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Put your hand over your head, and bend your right leg towards your left leg. Zagreb gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Zagreb_gm_1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs F-J Trivia General * is the first Serbian-language song in the series. *The song s title is Isidora. However, the lyrics and credits show it as Izidora. *'' '' has the second highest BPM (beats per minute) in the entire franchise, at 199.41 BPM, only behind Sayonara’s, which is 220 BPM. *"Zagreb" is used as code name for ; however, is the capital of , in spite of the song being performed in Serbian. Routine *On any consoles that uses a remote (Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation 4), the clapping part is worth 1 star if every clap scores a "PERFECT". *'' '' won in the Craziest Move category in the first Awards.https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.445404725594983.1073741834.298090406993083&type=3 *There is a glitch with the dancer s glove. When he walks in the beginning of the routine, his glove turns dark blue. *The coach s outfit glitches a lot during the intro of the song. For example, the parts of his jacket that make contact with his shirt have some black holes. *In the pictograms sprite found in the Beta archives, there are two placeholder pictograms which are not seen in the final sprite. *Some samples of the song are recycled in the Machine routine Irish Dance. *The coach can be seen in Havana in multiple color schemes. Gallery Game Files Zagreb cover generic.png|''Isidora'' Zagreb cover albumcoach.png| /''2016/ album coach (2017''-''2019) zagreb cover albumcoach jdu.png| album coach (2020) zagreb cover albumbkg.png| album background zagreb banner bkg.jpg| menu banner zagreb map bkg.png| map background Zagreb cover@2x.jpg| cover Zagreb_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Zagreb_Cover_1024.png| cover Zagreb p1 jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on Zagreb p1 jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Zagreb p1 golden ava.png|Golden avatar Zagreb p1 diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Zagreb pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Zagreb jd2014 menu.png|''Isidora on the menu Zagreb jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Zagreb_jd2014_coachmenu_wii.png| coach selection screen (Controller) Zagreb jd2018 menu.jpg|''Isidora'' on the menu Beta Elements Zagreb beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram Zagreb beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 (not a Gold Move) Onewaydlc placeholder.png|Placeholder pictogram in the Beta sprite Others Justdanceawards craziestmove winner.jpg|Just Dance Awards "Craziest Move" winner Zagreb glitch 1.png|Glitch with the coach s jacket Zagreb glitch 2.png|Another glitch on his jacket Zagreb glitch 3.png|Glitched glove Videos Official Audio Isidora (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Isidora - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Isidora - Just Dance 2014 Isidora - Just Dance Now Isidora - Just Dance 2016 Isidora - Just Dance 2017 Isidora - Just Dance 2018 Isidora - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Isidora - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) Others Isidora Glitch - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation de:Isidora es:Isidora Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Non-English songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable